


My Immortal Fiddle

by Shalashaskitty



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, My Immortal AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parody, The Author Regrets Everything, Too bad the archive doesn't let me put a warning for stupidity, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalashaskitty/pseuds/Shalashaskitty
Summary: Hi my name is Kazuhira Blond Sunglasses Burger Miller and I have medium length blond hair (that's how I got my name)  that is most of the times kinda slicked back and icy blue eyes that change color to hazel and a lot of people tell me I look like David Bowie (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell outta here!).The My Immortal au no one asked but is here anyway, special author notes included.I promise it's not that bad.





	My Immortal Fiddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking with my friend one of these days and at one point my mind immediately went to My Immortal for some reason and I just knew I had to write this cursed thing.
> 
> Shoutout to him for unwantedly giving me the idea and my friends who still remain even after showing them this train wreck.

Chapter 1.

 

AN: Special arigato (get it, coz Im a weeaboo) 2 my bf (ew not in that way) fumi, solidsnakeisgay69 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Dop ur da coffe fairy of my deprzzing life u rok 2! GUNS’N’ROSES ROX!

 

Hi my name is Kazuhira Blond Sunglasses Burger Miller and I have medium length blond hair (that's how I got my name)  that is most of the times kinda slicked back and icy blue eyes that change color to hazel and a lot of people tell me I look like David Bowie (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell outta here!). I’m not related to Axl Rose but I wish I was, he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m an incubus but I don’t have any horns or wings.

I have tanned skin. I’m a subcommander and I work at a private military company called Diamond Dogs in the Seychelles where I have been for the past year (I’m thirty nine). I’m a hunk (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly covered clothes cause I’m too hot for everyone else. For example today I was wearing a green button up shirt with a red tie and a green jacket with a brown overcoat.

I was wearing green pants brown shoes and my Diamond Dogs beret. I was also wearing my sunglasses, my crutch and my gun holster. I was walking outside the Command Platform. It was a cold but sunny day, which I was very happy about it, made me remember Costa Rica. A lot of soldiers looked at me. I put my middle finger up at them.

 

“Hey Kaz!” Shouted a voice. I looked up. It was… Shalashaska Ocelot!

 

“What’s up Ocelot?” I asked.

 

“Nothing.” He said shyly.

 

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

 

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me arigato!

 

* * *

 

 

Chapter 2.

 

AN: Arigato 2 solidsnakeisgay69 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW scrubs stop flaming ma story ok!

 

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was cold and sunny again. I got out of my hard military bed who had a yellow blond blanket just like my hair. I took of my baggy Guns’n’Roses shirt and sweatpants which I used for pajamas. Instead I put my usual outfit and let my hair as it was, I didn’t feel like shaving either. It was hard to do those things with just one hand.

As I got out of my room, I found my friend Solid Snake (AN: Fumi dis is u!) getting out of his room too and grinned at me. He was still tying up his dark blue bandana around his head. He was wearing his usual tight grey-ish blue sneaking suit and the rest of his assets so he could carry his weapons and other items around.

 

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Revolver Ocelot yesterday!” He said excitedly.

 

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

 

“Do you like Ocelot?” He asked as we walked to the mess hall together and he lighted up his cigarette.

 

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

 

“Yeah right!” he exclaimed. Just then, Ocelot walked up to me.

 

“Hi.” he said.

 

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

 

“Well, Europe are having a concert in Afghanistan.” he told me.

 

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love Europe. They are my favorite band, besides Guns’n’Roses.

 

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

 

I gasped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 90% of the story is detailed outfit descriptions and I'm not sure how to go around that but stick around to find out. Can't get worse than the original.


End file.
